Ancient Gear
The Ancient Gears, known as Antique Gears in the Japanese version, are a series of Machine-Type monsters that overwhelm the opponent while preventing them from activating Spell or Trap Cards when they attack. They were released in The Lost Millennium, Shadow of Infinity, and Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (in the form of the Gadjiltron sub-Archetype), with further support in Light of Destruction and The Duelist Genesis. Play Style Trap Cards and Quick-Play Spell Cards that activate during the Battle and Damage Steps tend to be some of the most common and troublesome cards used by players, and this Archetype is all about preventing your opponent from using them. This ability makes them potent. Some of the Ancient Gears (notably Soldier and Engineer) have a low ATK for their Level, so the basic strategy is to use the many support cards available (possibly Gaia Power, since all of the "Ancient Gears" are EARTH based) to boost their ATK. A typical Ancient Gear deck includes ways to normal summon Ancient Gear Golem, possibly some support for Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon or Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (with a combination of Red Gadget, Green Gadget and Yellow Gadgets) and maybe a way to use Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. Most of the basic strategies behind using such a deck require winning through controlling the highest ATK point monster on the field, and then attacking until you win. It is important to note that Ancient Gears are not immune to Trap Cards (aside from Engineer, who can't be targeted by traps). If your opponent has a "Mirror Force" ready, for example, attacking with a non-Ancient Gear (or an Ancient Gear monster that does not have the standard effect) will allow your opponent to wipe out all your monsters in Attack Position, including the Ancient Gears. Due to the amount of cards that deal specifically with summoning from the deck (Spell Gear and Machine Duplication), also the fact that most Ancient Gear monsters require tributes to summon, Reload and Magical Mallet might be worthy choices for this deck. Terraforming will also come in handy to retrieve Geartown early on. Without Geartown, you will need an alternate source of tribute fodder, as the more usable Ancient Gears requires at least one tribute, while the lesser of them tend to have a survivability issue. Pot of Avarice and Ancient Gear Workshop will also help out as most of the more powerful Ancient Gears cannot be special summoned from the graveyard. Strategy Ancient Gears have gained strength with the release of "Geartown", which makes summoning high-level Ancient Gear monsters much easier, and when Geartown is destroyed, you can special summon any Ancient Gear monster from your deck to the field (except for the Ancient Gear monsters that can't be special summoned at all). Either by using them on the field or from your hand, in conjunction with "Polymerization", "Power Bond" and/or "Limiter Removal", it is possible to quickly achieve an OTK. Ancient Gear Drill can be used to search out some quick play spells like My Body as a Shield and Shrink. These cards work well with Ancient Gear Drill because they can be activated during your opponent's turn so you don't have to wait until your next turn to activate them. Some of the Ancient Gear monsters can be special summoned. Ancient Gear Engineer is a good offensive tool (but you'd probably want to increase its ATK from its base of 1500) because you can attack with it and destroy a spell or trap after it attacks (due to its effect). You can also use Cost Down, Star Blast or Mausoleum of the Emperor to make normal summoning the level 5 or higher Ancient Gear monsters easier. Recommended cards Monsters * The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion * The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Cyber Valley * Cyber Dragon * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Black Salvo * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Turbo Rocket * Turbo Synchron * Fiendish Engine Ω * Jinzo * Blowback Dragon * Barrel Dragon * Gatling Dragon Spells * Future Fusion * Overload Fusion * Giant Trunade * Power Bond * Limiter Removal * Terraforming * Brain Control * Book of Moon * Trade In * Heavy Storm * Pseudo Space * Megamorph * Mystical Space Typhoon * Smashing Ground * Lightning Vortex * Mystik Wok * Solidarity * Gold Sarcophagus Traps * Rainbow Life (Protects Life Points from Power Bond) * Proof of Powerlessness * Magical Hats Extra Deck * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Black Rose Dragon * Power Tool Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend Trivia * In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the Ancient Gear set is used exclusively by Vellian Crowler, with the exception of Dimitri, who only copied Dr. Crowler's strategy against Syrus. They also reappear in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, used by a vice-principal at Duel Academy, Rudolph Heitmann. * The original five "Ancient Gears": Cannon, Soldier, Engineer, Beast and Golem, all have ATK equal to their DEF. * The Ancient Gears' concept of having limited Spell and Trap immunity is similar to the Duelist Kingdom Arc of the second season anime, where Machine-Type monsters were immune to magical attacks. * Ancient Gears are one of the few significant archetypes to have had all but one of their support cards and members released in the actual card game (Elemental Heroes, for one, have many support cards that exist only in the anime). In addition, nearly all of them are released in the Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt. Category:Archetype